


Adrian’s 17th Birthday

by boringdrouin



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringdrouin/pseuds/boringdrouin
Summary: “I need some money.”Smurf smiles sweetly and grabs her wallet from her back pocket.“Sure, baby. What for?”Deran looks down at his feet. “It’s Adrian’s 17th birthday,” he mumbles.Adrian’s birthday party is in a few hours and Deran put off getting a gift until now. He was worried about finding the perfect present.





	Adrian’s 17th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too lazy to edit so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> It’s just a fluffy story about teenage Deran and Adrian who are very obviously in love.

Deran takes a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen. 

“Hi, baby,” Smurf greets him happily. She puts her mixing bowl down and turns to him, eyebrows lifting when she sees the distressed look on his face. 

“What is it?” She asks, concerned. Deran feels his face heat up. 

“I need some money.” 

Smurf smiles sweetly and grabs her wallet from her back pocket. 

“Sure, baby. What for?” 

Deran looks down at his feet. “It’s Adrian’s 17th birthday,” he mumbles. 

Adrian’s birthday party is in a few hours and Deran put off getting a gift until now. He was worried about finding the perfect present. 

“Oh, honey. You think I forgot about your little best-friend’s birthday?” She chuckles, tucking her wallet back into her pocket. 

Deran gives her a puzzled look. 

“I left Adrian’s present on your bed,” she explains. “He’s good to you, baby. Keeps you grounded. I wasn’t going to let you get him a crappy gift.” 

The tension in Deran’s shoulder releases. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” 

She’s right, he probably would’ve picked a bad gift that Adrian wouldn’t like. 

“You’re welcome. Wear something nice. I don’t need people thinking I send my boys out in ripped jeans,” Smurf says, eyeing his skater outfit. He smiles sheepishly. 

“I’ll change.” 

Deran gives his mom a quick hug before running off to Craig’s room to play video games. They play for a few hours until it’s time to leave for Adrian’s party. 

Deran pauses their game and puts his controller down. 

“Can you drive me to Adrian’s birthday party?” He asks. Craig is a good older brother, but he still takes the opportunity to tease Deran. 

“You want me to drive you to your boyfriend’s house?” He laughs, tossing his controller aside. Deran blushes and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

Craig grins and lightly punches Deran’s shoulder. 

“I know, bro. Let’s go.” 

Deran runs to his room and grabs Adrian’s gift. Smurf wrapped it perfectly in light blue paper with a red bow. He really hopes Adrian likes it. Deran can be an asshole sometimes so maybe this gift will make up for it. 

They arrive at Adrian’s house and Deran takes a deep breath. There are at least a dozen cars parked up and down the street. Deran doesn’t know most of Adrian’s school friends very well. He says goodbye to Craig and finally gets out, carrying the gift up to the porch. He’s about to knock on the door but it flings open and Adrian throws himself at Deran. 

“Deran!” He shouts happily, burying himself against Deran’s chest. Deran sucks in a surprised breath but he wraps his free arm low around his friend’s waist. Adrian pulls back and looks at him, dark blue eyes blinking innocently. His eyelashes are long and pretty. 

“Hi,” Deran says, breathless. Adrian smiles sweetly and grabs his hand, pulling him inside. 

“Everyone is downstairs.” 

Deran nods and pushes the present into Adrian’s hands. “Happy birthday.”

Adrian giggles and holds it up to his ear, shaking gently. “What is it?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Deran says, mostly because he forgot to ask Smurf what she bought. 

They walk to the basement and down the stairs. Deran notices the way Adrian sways and stumbles a bit. 

“Are you drunk?” He asks. It would explain why Adrian was being so touchy when he answered the door. 

“Just a little tipsy.” 

Almost twenty of Adrian’s friends are waiting for them in the basement. A few bottles of booze are being passed around. 

“We’re gonna play drink or dare! If you don’t do a dare you have to take a shot!” Adrian shouts. 

A few of his friends groan but they all sit in a big circle on the carpet. Adrian pulls Deran down beside him. 

“Jack, you’re first.” 

Jack, who’s sitting across the circle, grins and immediately points at their friend Kolby. 

“I dare Kolby...to kiss Olivia!” 

***

The party is fun. Adrian is cute when he’s drunk, clinging to Deran’s side and giggling in his ear. Adrian gets dared to kiss Jack but he takes a shot instead. Near the end of the game he’s dared to sit in Deran’s lap for five minutes, and he does. He drunkenly clambers onto Deran’s lap and sits there quietly for far longer than five minutes. No one remembers to tell them they can stop, so they don’t. 

“You’re comfortable,” Adrian mumbles, shifting to lean against Deran. He tilts his head back to rest on Deran’s shoulder. 

Deran’s heart is hammering in his chest and he hopes Adrian can’t feel it. 

“Adrian, you should open your presents,” Kolby suggests, once the game comes to an end. 

Adrian nods and finally slides off Deran’s lap, moving to kneel beside the giant pile of presents in the corner of the room. Deran’s content to sit quietly and watch his friend open the gifts. It’s nice, seeing Adrian’s eyes light up every time he unwraps something. 

Adrian finally picks up Deran’s present. He recognizes it, flashing Deran a really cute, excited look. Deran smiles back, until he feels his crappy flip phone buzzing in his pocket. He takes it out and his heart drops when he sees Pope’s name flashing across it. He opens the phone and reads the message. 

_ Pope: home NOW  _

Deran sighs and shoves it into his pocket. He wants to stay for the rest of Adrian’s birthday, but he knows how much trouble he’ll be in if he ignores Pope. 

Adrian is still struggling to get the ribbon off of Deran’s gift. He wants to wait and watch Adrian open it, but he knows he has fifteen minutes at most to get home before his family gets pissed. He has to leave now and he probably has to run. 

“Der?” Adrian asks, eyes wide and sad like he already knows what Deran is going to say. 

“Gotta go,” Deran mumbles awkwardly, starkly aware that everyone in the room is staring at him. Adrian’s face twists sourly and Deran hates it. He hates that he’s always the one to upset Adrian. 

Deran moves closer and messes with Adrian’s hair playfully. “Happy birthday, buddy.” 

Adrian’s laughs and shoves Deran away. “Thanks for coming.” 

Deran smiles once more and gives the room a quick wave before turning and heading upstairs. He puts on his shoes and walks outside with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He knows family is important, but sometimes he wishes his didn’t ruin everything for him. They make it hard to be a good friend to Adrian. 

Deran’s at the end of Adrian’s driveway when he hears his name being screamed. 

“DERAN!” Adrian hollers. “WAIT!” 

Deran stops and turns, watching as Adrian runs down the path towards him. Adrian has a habit of throwing himself at Deran, so Deran isn’t at all surprised when Adrian jumps into his arms. 

“Jesus,” Deran grunts. Adrian wraps his arms around Deran’s neck and his legs around Deran’s hips. Deran tucks his hands under Adrian’s thighs and hoists him up. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much,” Adrian cries, shoving his face into Deran’s neck. 

Deran’s not sure what’s happening, so he just stands there and tightens his hold on Adrian. 

“I opened the gift… how did you know?” Adrian finally says, pulling his face out of Deran’s neck. 

Deran’s cheeks heat up. He doesn’t even know what the gift is. “You mentioned it once,” he lies. 

Adrian grabs his face and stares at him in awe. “I didn’t think you were listening! You usually just tune me out when I talk about my art stuff.” 

“That’s not true! I think your art is really cool.” 

Adrian’s face melts into something so loving and sweet that Deran worries his heart might explode. 

“Thank you.” 

Adrian’s still holding Deran’s face, and before Deran can even process that he’s moving, Adrian is kissing him. 

Adrian kisses softly and timidly, like he’s scared he’ll be pushed away. Deran kisses back just as careful, running one hand through Adrian’s hair. He’s a bit unsure of himself; he’s never kissed anyone before. He knows Adrian hasn't either. 

Deran pulls away slowly, placing Adrian down on his feet. Adrian just winds his arms around Deran’s neck and draws him in for more, never opening his eyes. They kiss until Adrian makes this gorgeous, quiet whimpering sound and Deran knows he has to stop while he still can. Adrian’s cheeks are pink when they pull away, and his eyes are big and shy. 

“I, um,” Deran starts dumbly. “I have to go.” 

Adrian’s face falls. “Are you sure?” 

Deran nods. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Um, thanks again. For the paints.” 

Deran kisses him quickly. “Um. You’re welcome.” 

He smiles awkwardly and takes a step back. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Adrian echoes. 

Deran has to run all the way home to get there in time. Craig slugs him in the arm for smiling weirdly. He’s had worse nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr @adriancody


End file.
